gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
The Best-Laid Plans
This level in Gears of War 2 (Act 4, chapter 5) takes place Locust Queens palace. Along the way, Delta finds a video recording of Adam Fenix detailing a plan to sink Jacinto and flood the Hollow. Marcus sends the plans back to Control. Description/objectives At the beginning of the level, you are placed upon a lift going down towards the entrance to the Locust Queen's palace. As the lift ends Marcus makes his way to the palace door when Baird, states "I sense an ambush". As Marcus walks toward the door, it locks itself and four small windows open up high up on the left wall and Locust start attacking the group. The player can either engage them or flee. After some of the Locust in the windows are dead, set of windows open up on the right wall and Locust start flanking them. Delta quickly takes them out, but have to find another way into the palace. Upon proceeding to the left side of the palace, metal plates pop out of the ground when someone is near to provide cover. If you take the stairs, there's a Boltok Pistol and an Locust ammo pack. Shortly after walking approximately 30–40 meters around the ridge they are attack by Bloodmounts, palace guards and some tickers. Once finishing them off, Delta move further along the ridge when a Locust lift comes up, carrying a Kantus and Palace guards. Before going down the lift to the Bloodmount Stables continue down the walkway walking next to the doors. This is where the Locust Invasion Map collectable can be found. Along with that, if you keep on going straight, a half-loaded (6 arrows) Torque Bow will appear. Walking through the room prompts Cole to point out that the Locust are feeding the Bloodmounts human heads. If you desire the Bolo Grenades, take them, they are right near the Bloodmount on the right side. Once they reach the end of the room, Delta finds they must split up. Marcus and Cole will take which ever path the player chooses, while Dom and Baird will take the other. The team that goes right are attacked by numerous Locust, while the other team provides cover fire from above. If you go right, you will face some Boomers and a Palace Guard on a Bloodmount. If you go to the left, avoid the fire coming from the Grinder who is on the other side. After every Locust has been killed, either the player or an AI character must stand on a switch to reunite the squad. They move to the exit of the room which leads them outside to a large platform and a spiral staircase going down the right of the platform. Before heading down the stairs look behind you and follow the hallway up the stairs then down another set of stairs to find the second collectable, Trinity of Worms Artifact. Then go back down the spiral staircase where Delta must fend off waves of Palace Guards and Tickers. Once at the bottom of the stairs, they reach the last room in the chapter, which is filled with Locust resistance. Once all enemies are dead, the chapter ends. Trivia * An Easter egg can be found on this level by destroying the square pillar the large platform before going down the spiral staircase. Inside the pillar is a purple Locust toaster. Activate it to hear Marcus and Dom speak about it; they say more lines on higher difficulties (hardcore difficulty: Marcus: "Who wants toast?" Dom: "I like 'em crispy!" Marcus: "I like 'em crispy on the outside." Dom: "Hell yeah!") *This level contains the collectibles: 'Locust Invasion Map' and the 'Trinity of Worms' Category:Gears of War 2 walkthrough